


Dancing with an angel's twin

by orpheusheart



Series: ABO!Idolish7 [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Futanari, Mating Cycles/In Heat, male hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: Gaku chances upon Riku out alone during his non-idol work-day, just as the younger male begins his stress-triggered heat. The alpha starts counting his sins and Riku enables him.





	1. the first day

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the omegaverse involves male futanari so if the idea of guys with pussies squicks you, please turn away right now.
> 
> That said, please enjoy. This pairing is dedicated to a few of my friends, you know who you are. ♥
> 
> Commentsand feedback will be greatly appreciated!

It just so happened that Yaotome Gaku chanced upon one Nanase Riku while he was out delivering soba for his grandparents. Normally he’d ignore the younger male and went on his way, but the sight of the boy doubled over on a bench with a slightly pained expression and cheeks redder than his hair alarmed him. There was a sticky sweet scent hanging in the air, one of lilies and honey, and Gaku was on high alert when he realised the scent came from the boy himself.

Despite his reluctance to get involved, his gut instinct told him to help out the poor kid. Especially since Riku was Kujou Tenn’s younger twin brother. Heaving a sigh, he approached the brat, crinkling his nose at the pungent smell.

“… oi, Nanase.”

Startled, Riku almost jumped in his seat and stared plaintively at Gaku, lower lip bitten red and eyes brimming with unshed tears. “Y-yaotome-san…”

_Well, fuck._

Gaku recognised this scent now; even though the hair and eyes might be different, Riku and Tenn had similar scents, and this particular one Gaku was well acquainted with. 

 _The brat’s starting his heat,_ Gaku realised as he sat down beside Riku and gently petted the redhead the way Tenn sometimes did when he thought they were alone. “How long has it been?”

“N-not long, it just started…” Riku mewled sadly, leaning closer to the touch. He whined as a new wave of arousal hit, curling up against Gaku’s side as he tried to maintain a clear head. “I wasn’t expecting it until next month at least, and it’s usually not this bad, but I think- aah, I think the stress caught up to me.”

Gaku huffed and wrapped his hand towel around Riku’s neck, hoping that his alpha scent would help alleviate the pain of a stress-triggered heat. Tenn had suffered a couple of heats similar to the one Riku’s having right now, and knowing from experience Riku would probably want someone he’s familiar with to ease him through the next few days. “Have you contacted your friends?” he asked, still petting the soft red locks. “That Izumi-otouto, you’re bonded to him right?”

The blush colouring Riku’s cheeks deepened, and he shook his head. “I- we- Iori and I aren’t mates, Yaotome-san…” he confessed shyly. “Well, yeah, we are close and he… um, helps me out sometimes but-“

“I see. Should I bring you home then?”

Riku shook his head again. “The dorms are- mhh, quite far from here and… I don’t want to cause more trouble…”

Gaku huffed and rolled his eyes, then picked the boy up in a princess hold, ignoring the surprised squeak from the young omega. “My grandparents’ place is nearby,” he explained, immediately setting off in that direction. “My grandmother is an omega, she can help you with the nesting.”

“A-ah, thank you, Yaotome-san…”

“… It’s nothing.” _Besides, Tenn will slaughter me if I left his ‘cute’ little brother alone to suffer_ , Gaku thought with a slight shudder, jogging towards his grandparents’ shophouse and ignoring the arousal building up in his core. 

—

True to his word, the elder omega female took one look at a heat-stricken Riku and started fussing over the boy, pushing both Gaku and Riku into a room with a couple of water bottles and wash towels. His grandfather was not in, presumably out on another delivery.

“Let me know if you boys need anything else.” With that and a knowing glance at her grandson, Gaku’s grandmother left them alone in the room, the soft whirring of the ceiling fan the only sound in the room.

“… I’ll leave you to ride it-” Gaku started, only to be caught in surprise as Riku practically threw himself over Gaku, pressing his face against the pale neck and breathing in his dry, spicy fennel scent as they fell back onto the bed. “Nanase?"

Riku mewled and nipped lightly at Gaku’s scent glands. “I’ve never… been with an alpha during my heat before,” he admitted, purring unconsciously as he made himself comfortable in Gaku’s lap. “Iori’s a beta. His scent isn’t as strong as yours, Yaotome-san.”

The weight in his lap and the scents surrounding him were familiar to Gaku; for a moment he could almost imagine it was Tenn straddling him right now, demanding him to submit while the angelic devil had his way with the alpha. But the mewls and whimpers were different - higher, more needy; the scent was sweeter - more honey than vanilla; and the blinding red flooding his vision reminded him that it was not Tenn, but Riku currently pressed up against him.

It was for the sake of his sanity (not to mention his own life on the line) that he had to put an end to this.

“Nanase, stop.”

Riku whined louder, crimson eyes wet and huge. “Yaotome-san please… it hurts…”

Against his better judgement, Gaku slid his hands up under Riku’s shirt, testing the waters. He had to keep a clear mind - he wasn’t in a rut, thus he had to take on the role as a responsible adult. And responsible adults did not defile sweet, innocent children, completely forgetting the fact that Riku and Tenn were twins of the same age, not to mention that he had corrupted the latter numerous times, willingly in fact.

Still, his hesitance was detected by Riku, and the redhead sighed and crawled out of Gaku’s lap. “Is it because I’m not Tenn-nii?” he whispered, laying back and spreading his legs wide for the older man. His arousal was obvious, slowly staining the front of his trousers. “I- I might not be Tenn-nii but I can try to be as good as him.”

 _Bad idea bad idea bad idea_ — Gaku stopped listening to his conscience and followed his instinct instead, looming over Riku, amusement laced with hunger in his eyes. “Even in bed you’re comparing yourself to him?” he scoffed, earning him a pout from the redhead. “Trust me, There’s no use competing with your brother outside of the talent industry. No one would bother.”

Riku’s pout grew, and he wriggled out of his shirt and trousers hurriedly, leaving him naked save his soaked cotton briefs. “I’m not going to compete with Tenn-nii when it comes to things like this…” he mumbled, brows furrowed as he looked to the side, chewing on his bottom lip. “I mean, I don’t have any experience, not like Tenn-nii— Yaotome-san?!" 

Riku squeaked as Gaku cupped the front of his briefs, hips rocking forward for more contact. His scent was coming out stronger, permeating the entire room and filling Gaku’s senses until he could think of no one else but the boy underneath him. “Nanase, stop talking,” he growled under his breath, mouthing against Riku’s neck as his hands stroked the boy through the flimsy cotton. “Stop comparing yourself to your brother. Just. _Stop_.”

A soft whine was his only answer, and Gaku left it as that. He pulled away briefly to shrug off all his clothes, rummaging around the drawers for lube and condoms when Riku tugged at his arm.

“Yaotome-san, what are you doing?”

“Looking for a condom,” he replied rather matter-of-factly, smirking as Riku’s blush spread down to his neck and shoulders. “I’m not getting you pregnant, and Tenn will definitely have my head if he found out I knocked his brother up." 

The redhead’s soft giggles that turned into full-blown belly-aching laughter took Gaku by surprise, and he watched Riku roll around on the bed, waiting for the snickers to die down before asking, “What’s so funny.”

“I can’t bear children,” Riku remarked, tugging his briefs off and stroking himself delicately. “Even though we’re twins, only Tenn-nii completed his presentation.” The slight sour look flitting across Riku’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Gaku, but he kept quiet, not wanting to worsen the situation further. Riku bounced back with a sunny smile and reached his hands out for the older male, beckoning him back onto the bed. “So we don’t have to worry about that, Yaotome-san.”

Still a little skeptical, Gaku huffed and returned to Riku’s side, pulling the boy onto his lap and nuzzling his hair. “You’re just as devilish as your brother, you know that?” he grumbled, thankful that the peak of Riku’s heat has yet to hit and the boy was still conscious of his actions. “If Tenn finds out he will not only have my head, he will have me castrated.”

Riku only giggled louder, legs wrapping around Gaku’s waist and pulling him closer. “Tenn-nii wouldn’t know if we don’t tell him, right?”

“… You really are the devil’s twin.”

“Don’t let Tenn-nii hear that, he’d skin you alive as well.”

Gaku huffed again, licking at Riku’s neck to shut the boy up. If what was said about twins having the same pleasure spots was true…

A squeak reaffirmed his suspicions, as his fingers deftly tweaked and pinched Riku’s pert nipples. He slowly lowered the boy back onto the bed, pressing kisses along the brightly flushed skin. Their scents were starting to mingle, sweet honey and spicy fennel, and Gaku absently wondered if his grandmother had specially scent-proofed this room for occasions like this.

“Yaotome-san…”

“Gaku. Call me Gaku when we’re doing this.”

Riku blinked, then grinned cheekily. “Gaku-san.”

 _If it’s not Tenn killing me, it’s his brother._ Gaku rolled his eyes, praying to whichever deity that he’d be forgiven for his sins, preying on his center’s twin like this. “Riku,” he tested the name on his tongue, watching with veiled amusement as the teen’s cock twitched in anticipation. “Riku,” he tried again, chuckling when the boy whined.

“Gaku-san, don’t tease!”

“I never said I’d be kind.”

Riku stuck his tongue out in retaliation, only to have it claimed by Gaku’s mouth. The two kissed hungrily, wet tongues and teeth clashing, until Riku broke apart for air.

Gaku took that opportunity to shift lower, fingers ghosting over strange yet familiar curves. He avoided the twitching organ (Riku whined louder at that) and focused his attention on the folds underneath it, glistening wet with arousal. Incomplete as he was, Riku looked the same as Tenn from the outside, that much Gaku was certain.

“Gaku-san, if you’re just gonna look, I think I’m gonna dry up,” Riku mumbled as he reached down to touch himself, one hand stroking his shaft firmly, the other spreading his folds apart as if enticing the alpha to proceed. “Nnh, I can’t get pregnant so do whatever you like. Please?”

“… I have to warn you that I won’t be gentle, Riku,” Gaku murmured, pushing the boy’s legs apart so that he could have better access to the source of his heat. “I might break you, so stop me if it’s too much.”

He didn’t allow Riku to reply, immediately pressing his mouth against Riku’s slit and eating him out, tongue sliding as far as he could deep inside Riku. The boy’s cries only urged him on further, and he hummed and licked and sucked at Riku, pushing the omega to the edge but not over. Not yet.

Riku sobbed when Gaku stopped and sat back, sitting up after a while to lick his fluids from Gaku’s chin. “Gaku-san, Gaku-san,” he whimpered, crawling into the older male’s lap and clawing at his arms, his heat finally hitting him hard, all rational thought gone from his mind and only instinct guiding him through. “Please, _please_ I want you, _alpha_ , please— aah!”

The redhead cried out as he was pushed back onto the bed on all fours, head held down by one of Gaku’s strong hands. His lower half instinctively raised up in reply, legs spread and body trembling in anticipation. His cock was leaking, his cunt soaked in his own fluids, and he whimpered pitifully, hoping that Gaku would give him what he needed; a good hard pounding into the bed.

True to his word, Gaku wasn’t gentle. With a deep growl, he lined himself up and pushed in roughly, burying himself as deep as he could, his knot barely brushing against the inner lips. He only gave Riku a heartbeat to get used to his girth before he started moving, fucking the boy into the bed without a care.

Riku had never felt pleasure like this, a high unlike any other; Iori was always too gentle to him, to scared to break him or trigger his asthma. He whined high in his throat, head turned to the side when Gaku moved his hand to press in between his shoulder blades instead. He was close, so close to coming, that he almost screamed in despair when Gaku pulled out of him completely and left him empty and twitching.

“Gaku-san, no!” he cried out, clawing desperately at the bedsheets as he watched Gaku through the tears in his eyes. “Gaku-san _please_ , I need you… Don’t leave me, _alpha_ …”

“Shush.” Gaku rearranged the boy to lie on his back instead, propping his ass up with a pillow. “We have a few days, Riku. Mustn’t rush into it.”

Gaku swallowed Riku’s choked sob as they kissed, distracting him as he guided his cock back inside. He made a few shallow thrusts, subtly shifting the angle of his hips with each forward movement until Riku squeaked into the kiss, heels digging into Gaku’s back to keep him there.

 _Exactly at the same place as Tenn_ , he mused, keeping the angle as he started to thrust harder, aiming for that specific spot that made Riku see stars and tighten around Gaku. His knot was swelling, stretching Riku’s cunt wider each time he thrust in, and it took a mere brush of fingers against Riku’s cock to push the boy to completion, his inner walls spasming around Gaku’s thickness.

Gaku allowed Riku to ride out his orgasm, watching the young omega tremble underneath him, spent but not completely over his heat. His own erection was still throbbing painfully, his knot swollen to its full size, but he knew it was not his place to use the boy when he’s defenceless like this.

“G-gaku-san…” Riku mewled after a while, curling up against Gaku’s side. “You didn’t…?”

“We still have a few more days.” Gaku grabbed one of the bottles and gently pulled Riku into his lap, mindful of his arousal. “Your heat won’t subside just because you had an alpha fuck you. Drink up; you lost quite a lot of fluids just now.”

Riku obediently drank from the bottle, watching Gaku’s cock twitch impatiently. He reached down and wrapped his fingers lightly around the knot, glancing up when Gaku hissed painfully. “Riku stop—“

“It’s okay Gaku-san.” Riku smiled and wrapped his fingers around Gaku’s shaft, stroking it firmly but avoiding the knot. “It hurts right? Having a knot this big but nowhere to put it.”

With the last bit of his current strength, Riku pulled himself up and straddled Gaku, then slowly lowered himself onto the alpha’s cock, feeling the knot press up against his entrance. Taking a deep breath and ignoring Gaku’s stern warning, he forced himself down onto the knot, his surprised gasp accompanying Gaku’s equally surprised grunt as the knot popped through. 

“Riku—“

The redhead rolled his hips, moaning as Gaku filled him up completely, so much more than any other toy could. He couldn’t move much, not with the knot keeping him in place, but it was what he needed right now. He felt his own arousal stir again, and giggling giddily, he kissed Gaku lightly on the lips.

“Gaku-san, please come inside me…” he purred, nuzzling Gaku’s neck and licking at his scent glands. “I wanna know what it feels like.”

“Nnh, you’re asking for something dangerous, kid,” Gaku murmured, pushing Riku down back onto the bed and propping the boy’s legs up over his shoulders. “Don’t get addicted to this; I won’t be able to help you next time.”

“I won’t.” Riku nodded, crimson eyes wide and trusting. “Now, come inside me, please? _Alpha_?”

 _Death by the devil twins,_ Gaku lamented, praying to whichever merciful god out there to forgive him for his past and future sins. With a defeated sigh, he returned his attention to the omega underneath him, quickly silencing any protests with a firm kiss as he started to grind against him. 

It didn’t take long before Riku started mewling, his arousal building up faster thanks to his heat. His cock twitched to life, clear pre dribbling from the tip, and soon enough his body trembled with another oncoming orgasm, squeezing tightly around Gaku and milking him for his worth.

Gaku allowed himself release and relief, filling the boy up with his essence. His knot took quite a while to deflate enough for him to pull out without hurting Riku, and he couldn’t take his eyes off the omega’s gaping pussy, its outer lips swollen red, milky fluids dribbling out slowly.

_Fuck._

Now he’s done it. He came inside the boy without protection, and even if Riku had told him about his inability to carry a child, it still struck him with panic. Tenn had drilled him countless times about using a condom, and already in his mind he can hear his center nag at him about irresponsibility and ‘thinking with your knot rather than your brain’, to quote.

“Nanase—“

The giggle and inquisitive hum made him look up at Riku, seeing only contentment and bliss flitting across the boy’s features. “Nanase. How are you feeling?” 

“Like I could sleep forever…” came the tired purr, as Riku curled up contentedly beside Gaku, not caring if he was still covered in sticky body fluids. “My next wave might be coming up in an hour though…”

“Don’t sleep just yet, I need to clean you up,” Gaku chastised him, using the wash towels to wipe the redhead down, mindful of his nether regions knowing that they’d be sore. He pushed the half-empty bottle and his own phone towards Riku after he deemed the redhead clean enough, nodding a bit as he pulled on his trousers. “Drink. I’ll get some food from my grandmother. And don’t forget to call Tsumugi-chan and let her know where you are.”

“Aah, right, Manager…” Riku fumbled with Gaku’s phone, a little surprised that the older male had her number on speed dial. While Gaku was out getting them something to eat, Riku informed Tsumugi about his current situation and his whereabouts, while his mind was still clear of the heat fog, then quickly added in, “Please don’t tell Iori, Tenn-nii or anyone else that I’m with Yaotome-san. It’s my own decision, but I’m afraid they might think Yaotome-san forced himself on me. A-ah, don’t worry, we’re not mated— eh? Oh, OH!”

Gaku returned just as Riku’s eyes went wide in embarrassment, his mouth rounded and cheeks burning. “…Nanase?”

“N-no no we’re not- I mean, Tenn-nii wouldn’t like it, Iori wouldn’t like it— Manager!! Yaotome-san is just helping me out! We’re not dating!”

Gaku chuckled, taking the phone from Riku after setting down the tray of food on the bedside table. “Tsumugi-chan? Gaku here—”

`”Gaku-san.”`

… _I’m so fucked._ He knew that tone. It was the same disapproving tone Tenn always used whenever he was displeased with Gaku. “Yes, Tsumugi-chan?”

` ”Gaku-san, you know that Riku-kun is a very important member of our team, right?”`

“Yes, Tsumugi-chan, I know—“

`”And you know how important our careers are right now, right?”`

“Yes, Tsumugi-chan.”

`”If anything happens to Riku-kun, if rumours start circulating around that the both of you are dating—”`

“Tsumugi-chan, please listen to me.” Gaku took a deep breath to calm himself down. It wouldn’t do to get mad at Tsumugi now; she was only concerned about Riku, as his manager and a fellow omega, so her worry was understandable. “Nanase sought out my help, that is all. We’re safe at my grandparents, and I wouldn’t do anything to harm him.”

`"…Please promise me to bring him home safe, Gaku-san.”`

“I will. Once his heat is over, I’ll bring him back to the dorms.”

`”Thank you, Gaku-san.”`

“You’re welcome, Tsumugi-chan.” Hanging up, Gaku turned back to Riku, who was busy slurping up the noodles and soup hungrily. “How may days on average does your heat last?”

“Ah, about three days tops?” Riku replied, counting off his fingers as he recalled his previous heats. “Tomorrow would be the worst, so, uhm, please take care of me.”

“Of course.”

—


	2. the first day, evening

True to Riku’s words, the second day of his heat was the worst. Gaku had a sneak peek to it on the night before.

Gaku took precautions before the end of Riku’s first day - in the evening he called (and argued with) his father to cancel his schedules for the next few days, citing how his grandmother fell ill and they needed more manpower at the soba-ya. Yaotome Sousuke, alpha male and president of his own company, cursed his only son for being an annoying bratling of a runt, placated only when Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, bless the other alpha’s soul, somehow managed to convince the older Yaotome otherwise. Kujou Tenn was suspicious, but said nothing, not when Anesagi Kaoru called for the remaining TRIGGER members for a briefing regarding their schedule changes.

Riku on the other hand, was strangely subdued when evening fell, having his dinner by the counter while Gaku’s grandmother fussed over him. Gaku’s grandfather, an alpha who was nothing like Sousuke or Gaku, didn’t seem at all surprised to see Riku in his soba-ya when Gaku made the call to his father, merely ruffling the redhead’s hair and telling him to be careful and not to overexert himself.

Riku retired to the room right as his heat returned twice fold, curling up on the bed and mewling for his alpha plaintively. It was either by instinct or luck that Gaku came back when Riku had his legs spread for him, naked down to his toes, both cock and cunt dribbling with his fluids.

“Gaku-san, please…”

Such a plea shouldn't be ignored, and Gaku sighed softly as he stripped down and joined Riku on the bed. "Do not regret this, Riku," he murmured, earning a soft whine in response. "... You deserve better-"

Riku cut him off with a rough kiss, hips rolling forward desperately. "Gaku-san, I trust you," he whispered, linking his fingers behind Gaku's neck and tugging him even closer. "I _need_ you."

Gaku relented in the end, pressing open-mouthed kisses against Riku's neck and chest. He was careful not to bite and leave marks, going against all his instincts to lay claim to the willing omega underneath him. Tenn and Tsumugi will never ever forgive him if he did that.

Riku's sweet honey scent filled his mind, and he growled low in his throat. _Mine,_ the alpha in him crowed, but he pushed his desire aside to focus on what was more important: helping out Riku with his heat. With how wet the boy was, Gaku figured he didn't really need the lubrication he found, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Shifting lower and pinning the boy's arms to his sides instead - Riku protested at that, but Gaku glared at him to shut it - Gaku gently licked a wet trail up Riku's cock, before taking the tip into his mouth and suckling lightly. He moved his grip from Riku's hands to his hips when the redhead suddenly jerked up, narrowly avoiding getting choked, and shot another glare at him.

Riku ignored it, wriggling his way out from Gaku's grasp and pouting cutely as he sat up and crossed his arms. "Gaku-san, no teasing!"

Gaku simply rolled his eyes at that. It was like dealing with Tenn's temper all over again, though Riku's definitely much more cuter than his twin. "Listen, brat. I could leave you here to ride out your heat alone with nothing but your own fingers, or-"

He pushed Riku down firmly with one hand on his chest, his free hand tracing the redhead's wet heat before sliding two fingers in, preparing the omega for penetration.

"-Or you could let me take care of you like I promised I would, and you'll leave here sated and happy."

Riku moaned loudly, his hips jerking and responding to Gaku's touch. "O-ok... Gaku-san..."

"Good boy. Why can't your brother be as obedient as you?"

Riku wanted to protest, but a slow whine escaped his lips instead as Gaku curled his fingers just so, brushing against his sweet spot. "More, please..."

"That's a good boy." Gaku pressed more kisses along Riku's neck, teeth grazing but not biting or marking; no matter how much instinct urged him to bond with this boy, it was not his place or right. Riku did not belong to him, nor did he to Riku. (Besides, he did promise Tsumugi to return the boy unscathed, and he will keep to that promise no matter what.)

Riku spread his legs wider when Gaku added a third finger, rocking his hips forward and mewling wantonly for more contact. "Gaku-san, Gaku-san... please, I want your knot..." he whined, fingers digging into the bedsheets. "Mate me, fuck me, _alpha please_..."

Gaku couldn't say no to Riku's begging, not when the redhead was crying so openly and desperately for him. Propping the omega's lower half up with a pillow, he aligned himself and pushed in, filling Riku with his entire length barring his knot, then began thrusting slowly, already aiming for the sweet spot that made Riku see stars.

The younger redhead dissolved into a sobbing mess as Gaku messed him up, clawing at the bedsheets and whining for more. His back arched as he came just as Gaku brushed against his sweet spot, mouth open in a silent scream. Gaku paused to allow him some time to recover, his own cock twitching in anticipation while still inside Riku.

"Nh, Gaku-san..."

"I'm here, Riku."

The omega pushed himself up by the elbows, nipping lightly at Gaku's chin and smiling a little. "Gaku-san, you're really nice."

Gaku snorted at that. "I'm not nice."

"But you're helping me with my heat."

"Because I don't want your brother breathing down my neck if I left you to suffer, or even worse, get raped by an unknown alpha."

Riku went silent at that, and Gaku wondered if he went too far with that comment. "...Riku?"

"... Will you tell Tenn-nii about this?"

Gaku snorted again. "Only if _you_ want to. Listen, kid. If you don't say anything to your brother, I won't say anything. It's your call."

Riku's nose scrunched up a little, as he contemplated Gaku's words while his mind was not clouded by the heat. "... ok."

"...Ok?"

"We won't tell Tenn-nii until he asks."

"Alright then." Gaku sat back, ignoring the ache of his erection as he grabbed the washcloth to wipe Riku down. "It's getting late, so get some sleep or you'll be twice as tired tomorrow when your peak hits."

"But what about you, Gaku-san?" Riku stared openly at the alpha's cock, reaching out for it until Gaku grabbed his wrist. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Gaku sighed and tugged his boxers back on, then grabbed the fresh set of pajamas he set aside for Riku. "Ÿou're not my mate, so you don't have to bother with my own pleasure. Now sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writer's block sucks


	3. the peak

The next day, Riku woke up in a daze, a light sheen of sweat covering his entire body, and he bit back a moan when his clothes rubbed against his nether regions. He freed himself from his clothes and rolled around on the cool sheets, just as Gaku entered the room with breakfast - sandwiches and some orange juice.

"... Good morning, Riku." Gaku's tone was clipped, as he forced himself not to get affected by Riku's alluring scent. "You need to eat something first."

Sitting up, Riku took a slice and nibbled lightly, shifting ever so slightly when he felt himself starting to leak. He finished up the sandwich and licked his lips, staring expectantly at Gaku.

"...What."

"Uhm, have you had your breakfast as well?"

"I ate before making this for you." Gaku passed Riku another sandwich, watching the omega finish it before offering the orange juice. "Don't worry about me."

"Mm, okay."

Gaku lightly petted Riku on the head, wiping crumbs off the corners of his mouth. "Wait a while before we start anything. I don't want you to get a stomach ache."

The redhead smiled and nodded, downing the orange juice before he moved to lean against Gaku. His cock twitched when he scented out Gaku's alpha pheromones, and he wriggled uncomfortably at the feeling of slick between his inner thighs.

"Uhm, Gaku-san..."

"I told you to wait, brat."

Riku pouted; Gaku snorted. "One time, Tenn didn't wait after he had food and had us fuck him straight after," the alpha explained nonchalantly. "He ended up having stomach pains and blamed us for not stopping him."

A new blush rose on Riku's cheeks. "Oh..."

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a good fifteen minutes, though to Riku it felt like ages. His cock was hard, his cunt wet, and he occasionally let out little mewls when a new wave of arousal caused his nether regions to twitch. It didn't help that Gaku was petting his head and neck, surrounding the omega with his strong spicy scent.

"Gaku-san, can we at least kiss?" Riku whined, pawing insistently at Gaku's sleeve and attempting to undress the older male. "Kiss me please, Gaku-san. Please?"

Gaku snorted again. "Fine. If you end up with a stomach ache later don't come crying to me."

Riku's cheer was short lived when Gaku pounced on him, mouths clashing as he kissed the younger male roughly. Riku's hands immediately grasped at Gaku's neck, pulling him closer with every hurried lick and nip. Their scents mingled, permeating every corner of the room, and Riku wriggled desperately for more contact, to which Gaku obliged, sitting back to strip his clothes quickly before pulling Riku into his lap and kissing him again.

"Nhm, Gaku-san, inside me please, I want you..."

"Patience, Riku." Pale fingers slipped in between lightly tanned thighs, assessing the wetness in between. "We have all day. Don't tire yourself out so quickly."

That made Riku quieten down, though he didn't stop wriggling in Gaku's lap. When he felt fingers probing at his entrance, he shifted to straddle the alpha instead, biting back a small moan.

The omega was positively dripping, Gaku mused as he slipped in two fingers easily, stroking the moist walls and searching for his weak spot. His free hand kept its hold on Riku's hip, which left him with a slight dilemma. 

"...Riku. Jerk off for me."

The redhead whimpered in reply, bracing one hand against Gaku's shoulder while the other reached down to stroke himself lightly. He cried out and shivered, his first wave of orgasm coaxed out by Gaku's expert fingers.

"Shh, I have you," Gaku whispered, slowly laying the omega on his back. He pushed damp red hair away from Riku's face, sighing a little. "Squeeze my hand once you're okay. I'll give you my knot whenever you're ready."

Riku nodded and closed his eyes, catching his breath. The heat was starting to come stronger for him, and his mind became fuzzy and muddled, with only Gaku's spicy scent keeping him conscious enough to be aware of his surroundings. He licked his lips and reached out for Gaku's hand, squeezing it lightly once. "Nn, ready..." he mumbled, weakly spreading his legs for the alpha above him.

Gaku took his time licking and kissing Riku's body, even when the younger whined and squirmed impatiently. He avoided the neck, where the scent and the temptation to bite was the strongest, and focused on the redhead's body, especially his lower half.

Riku came the second time as Gaku ate him out, his cock twitching weakly after the orgasm. He allowed himself to be manhandled, moaning loudly when Gaku finally entered him, legs hooking around the alpha's waist. "Gaku-san, please..." 

With Riku's pleasure and orgasms being the top priority, Gaku rocked his hips slowly, planning to draw it out and tire the boy first. If Riku was like Tenn, he would have plenty of stamina to last at least seven rounds or so during his heat before he was thoroughly exhausted and needed rest. He could easily last longer than the brat, being older and an alpha, and not having to change condoms made it all the more easier.

With that mindset, Gaku focused back on the task at hand. Riku was already sobbing softly as Gaku picked up the pace, back arching and inner walls squeezing tightly. With a soft cry, the young omega came again just as Gaku knotted him, missing the soft count of 'three' from the older alpha's lips.

Gaku allowed Riku to catch his breath, palming his softening length. "Let me know if you're ready to move again," he murmured, enduring the spasmic squeezing on his cock and knot with a pained grunt.

Nodding, Riku held out his arms for Gaku, mewling softly as the older man hugged and nuzzled him. "Gaku-san, kiss me please?"

Obliging, Gaku pressed his lips against Riku's and tangled their tongues together, letting the omega have a taste of his own lingering flavour. He slowly rocked his hips when Riku moved his, grunting as his knot popped free. "Do you need to anything to drink?"

"Nnh, some water... would be good," Riku panted, sitting up with a quiet whimper as Gaku pulled out and retrieved a bottle of water. He gulped down the contents quickly, coughing a little when some water went down the wrong pipe. Gaku watched him worriedly, rubbing his back a little to help him. "Sorry, Gaku-san..." he mumbled, sighing as he leaned against him.

"Don't apologise, Riku." Gaku pulled him into his lap again, nuzzling against his neck. "Like I said. I'm helping you through your heat. I am taking care of you right now, so don't worry about it."

"Nn, thank you..."

\---

The rest of the day was spent satisfying Riku's heat lust until he fell asleep from exhaustion, only waking up again in the evening when his stomach growled. Gaku was ready with another bowl of hot soba, and Riku accepted it with a smile and hungry, happy slurping.

They went at it for another few more rounds, and Riku finally slept soundly after two exhausting days, not even stirring once as Gaku wiped him down and cleaned him up. Tucking the omega in, Gaku left Riku to sleep again, hoping that his last day would be as easy as his first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't my best, and I will revise and rewrite when I can. For now I'll end this fic with one more chapter and go through it again when I can.

**Author's Note:**

> In this timeline, Gaku and Ryuunosuke help Tenn out with his heats but are not mated, same goes to Iori helping out Riku with his heats. Pairings are not fixed because all of them are not mated pairs, so pretty much anything goes.


End file.
